


Press Your Hand Over My Heart, It Beats For You

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, LOOK AT THAT THEY GOTTA TAG FOR IT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shocking I know, Smut, kagehina smut because i've never written any, kinda a plot not really just feels i guess, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is anxious, Hinata wants to help him unwind, and they're both thirsty</p><p>-or-</p><p>my first kagehina smut, which is a long time coming tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Your Hand Over My Heart, It Beats For You

**Author's Note:**

> what's that? Sage has finally set a fic to "Mature"?? that can't be good.
> 
> first time writing smut, be gentle lmao

 

 

 

Kageyama threw his head back, moaning deeper as Hinata went further down on him. “Fuck,” he hissed. “ _Fuck_.”

Hinata glanced up at him, Kageyama’s dick still in his mouth, his amber eyes blown wide, cheeks red, lips wet and dripping, and Kageyama swore again, mentally, thinking that Hinata had never looked as good as he did right now. Hinata grinned around Kageyama’s cock, and he slid his mouth off with a slow _pop_. “ _Fuck, Hinata._ ”

Hinata smirked. “That’s the plan, Bakageyama, but not yet.” He giggled. “I still want to play with you some more.” His eyes glinted with a mischievous light, and Kageyama could tell this was not going to end well for him. He knew what kind of sick shit Hinata was into.

“You’re not gonna edge me again, are you?” he asked warily. Last time they’d tried that, Kageyama had been begging for Hinata to let him come, but the small fireball was more devious in the bedroom than his innocent little face let on. His stupid, gorgeous face, full of Kageyama’s dick…

Kageyama groaned again, his dick twitching. “Hinata, please, don’t make me beg again.”

Hinata smiled, titling his head. “Don’t you trust me by now, Kageyama? I’m gonna make you feel really good, don’t you want that?”

“You always make me feel good, dumbass,” Kageyama murmured. He saw Hinata blush, and he took satisfaction that he’d at least gotten that one shot in before Hinata did whatever he was about to do.

Hinata giggled, jumping up. “Okay, first, you need to move up the bed more. Lean against the wall. That’s it, good. A little more, okay good, like you’re sitting up…”

Hinata paused, hesitating for a second. He was staring at Kageyama’s body, and Kageyama felt his face grow warm. “What, dumbass?”

Hinata shook his head, and he smiled softly, blushing just a bit. “Nothing, you just… You look really fucking good, Kageyama. I feel like I need to tell you that all the time because…wow.”

Kageyama’s turn to blush. He turned his head away, glaring at the wall. “You’re an idiot,” he mumbled. “Besides, you look better than I do.” _Especially right now, dumbass._ “Now shut up and do whatever kinky shit you’re trying out this time.”

Hinata laughed, grinning widely. “Nothing kinky, I swear. I told you, I just wanna make you feel good.” He leaned forward. Kageyama was sitting up against the wall at the head of his bed, his legs stretched out over the mattress. He was naked, his dick laid out unceremoniously on his thigh. He resisted the urge to cover himself because this was Hinata and they’d been doing this for a while now and he had no reason to feel embarrassed in front of this dumbass of all people, but he always, always found a new way to make Kageyama’s head spin and jumble his emotions and turn his heart into a one-man marching band of crazy, thumping love and god, _gods in heaven wherever you are_ , the way Hinata looked at him when they were in bed was so good, but so _wrong_ _in all the right ways_ , and he never wanted Hinata to stop looking at him like that, but he knew he also didn’t deserve Hinata looking at him like that because Hinata was the hot one, he was so pretty and bright and attractive and sunny, and Kageyama was just gloomy and stooped and scary-looking and—

“Hey, hey,” someone whispered, and it was Hinata, his mouth next to Kageyama’s face, _when did he get that close_ , his voice a soft mewl in his ear. “I can hear you thinking, Tobio.”

Kageyama felt something uncoil in his stomach when Hinata said his name. Hinata held every bit of him in his small palms, _say it again_ , _say my name again_ , every part of him unravelling and melting in Hinata’s warm hands running over his throat, massaging the tense muscles in the back of his neck.

“You’re getting anxious again, huh?” He could hear Hinata’s voice from far away, muffled through fog and heat and heavy haze. He nodded, he thinks he nodded, nodded again.

“Do you want to stop?”

Want to stop? _Fuck no, fuck no, you make me feel so good, Hinata, only you can do that_. He shook his head.

Hinata pressed a light kiss to Kageyama’s neck, his shoulder, his cheek, everywhere, his mouth was everywhere, like a warm scarf wrapping around him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, a moan escaping when Hinata’s lips and teeth started sucking on his neck, tongue licking and glazing the skin, marking Kageyama, he loved it when Hinata marked him because he wanted to belong to him, he wanted to belong, and Hinata was sucking harder on the skin, biting lightly, his tongue and lips working, his amber eyes lifted to watch Kageyama, and Kageyama hissed and moaned, feeling incomplete, wanting Hinata more than just on his skin, he wanted him under his skin, inside him, to become part of him, to feel full and whole with him, full of this light that Hinata gave off.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kageyama groaned. “I love you, Shoyou,” he gasped.

Hinata smiled into Kageyama’s shoulder, his lips whispering over the bruised mark, trailing down his neck to his chest, licking at his nipples, flicking them with his tongue and giggling softly into Kageyama’s pecs. “I love you too, Tobio.”

Kageyama took a deep breath. It was Hinata, it was just Hinata, his Hinata. He could calm down now. He could breathe easy again. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Hinata took his hand, kissing the knuckles. “S’okay,” he murmured. He leaned down and nuzzled Kageyama’s neck with his nose. Damn it, he was so cute…

“Hinata, really,” Kageyama said, gently pushing Hinata’s face away from him. He stared into those amber eyes he’d come to love, _fuck, fuck, I love them so much_ , and took a deep breath.

“I think we should—”

“Don’t you dare try to break up with me when I have you naked on my bed, Kageyama,” Hinata said patiently.

Kageyama shut his mouth.

Hinata sighed. He still had Kageyama’s hand in his own, and he brought it up to his mouth again, kissing his fingers soothingly. He absentmindedly started sucking on Kageyama’s middle finger, his tongue swirling around the knuckle, turning Kageyama very red and very hot.

“I’m not a fucking lollipop, dumbass,” Kageyama said. He didn’t move his hand though, and Hinata didn’t stop sucking on his finger. He only smirked and took another finger in his mouth, slowly and very, very wet.

Finally, he popped them out of his mouth with a satisfying smack, wiggling his eyebrows at how worked up Kageyama had gotten. He poked Kageyama’s throbbing dick, then leaned down and licked along its length. Kageyama bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry out.

“Do you want to break up with me because you don’t like me anymore?” Hinata said, staring up at Kageyama. “Or because you think you’re too ‘messed up’ for me?”

“Hinata, I…” Kageyama closed his eyes. He didn’t want to have this conversation. Not now, with Hinata’s tongue hovering over his dick. Not naked and in front of Hinata, but it was only Hinata, this was supposed to be easy, it’d been six months now, why couldn’t he calm down, why wasn’t it easy yet—

“I don’t know how to act around you,” Kageyama said stiffly. “I get really anxious and I’m gonna fuck this relationship up, I know I will, because I can’t have friends, and you make them really easily, so someone better will come along and you’ll hit it off with them and probably go make babies with them, and that’s okay because I really just want you to be happy, and I really want to be part of what makes you happy, but I’m too much of a fuck up, and I get really anxious, and I don’t know what to do, so we need to stop now.”

Hinata’s eyebrows rose up into his hair. He stared up at Kageyama for a while, studying his face. Finally, he shrugged. “Fine.”

He sat up, shifting to the edge of the bed. Kageyama sat up too, eyes wide with panic. “Wait…wait, why are you… You’re supposed to say no, and argue with me, and be stubborn. Not just…agree.”

Hinata sighed. He swung his legs over the edge of Kageyama’s bed, shoulders hunched. “Do you want to break up?”

“No!” Kageyama nearly shouted. He screwed up his face. “Argh, no, Hinata, I don’t, I just know this’ll end badly—”

“Kageyama,” Hinata snapped, and Kageyama went silent. Hinata turned back to him and put his hands on Kageyama’s chest, pushing him roughly down on the bed. His arms boxed Kageyama in on both sides of his head, and he looked up at Hinata, his face red and angry and they were leaning into each other, lips finding lips, mouths opening and breathing heavy and crashing with teeth and tongues and hot puffs against each other’s cheeks. Hinata pulled away, leaving Kageyama still leaning forward eagerly, hungry for more, eyelids fluttering heavily. He opened his eyes, and Hinata was staring down at him solemnly.

“I don’t want to break up, like, ever,” Hinata said softly. “And if you don’t want to, why the heck would we?”

“I don’t want to,” Kageyama murmured, reaching his fingers up to brush Hinata’s flushed cheek. “But I’m gonna fuck this up. I always do.”

Hinata shook his head. “No you won’t.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“You won’t, Bakageyama.”

“I will, Hinata. I don’t want to ruin us, but I always do. There’s nothing you can do, nothing I can do, I’m just a bad friend all the time, and—”

“There is something I can do. I can trust you, Tobio.”

Kageyama caught his breath.

Hinata’s eyes swam above him, gold and wide and seeing things Kageyama could never see, they always saw past the horizon, past any wall. Those eyes hung above him, like a dragon’s sliding over his treasure, and Kageyama got to be that treasure, that precious thing this creature of fire and light possessed.

“I can trust in you, Kageyama,” Hinata said again. “I always trust you.”

“Then trust me on this,” Kageyama breathed. “I’ll ruin—”

“No, Kageyama,” Hinata interrupted. “I trust you _won’t_. You want to stay with me, right?”

He nodded, _of course I do, more than I want to keep playing volleyball, more than anything in the world_ , and wrapped his hands around Hinata’s neck. “I do,” he whispered.

Hinata nodded. “And I want to stay with Kageyama,” he said. “So we’re gonna stay together because you’re not fucked up, you’re not bad at this, you’re really, really _good_ , Kageyama, because I love waking up every morning knowing that you’re in this world and I get to see you and be yours.”

Kageyama felt his face growing hotter. He was Hinata’s, there was no _way_ it was the other way around. He mumbled under his breath, his eyes watering.

Hinata leaned his head forward, soft hair brushing Kageyama’s cheeks. “What?”

Kageyama turned his head, kissing the back of Hinata’s head, breathing in the scent of his hair, burying his face in the orange fluff all around him. “What if I _do_ fuck up?” he whispered.

Hinata twisted, and he lowered himself so he could lay on Kageyama’s prone body, pressing himself as close to Kageyama as possible. “Who cares?” he said. “We’ll deal with it like we deal with everything else we’ve faced. You don’t have to be afraid of losing me, Kageyama, cuz I’m sure as hell not going anywhere.” He looked up, planting his chin on Kageyama’s chest, gazing up into his blue, scared eyes. “I love you too much.”

Kageyama let out a shuddering breath. “I love you too, Shoyou,” he whispered.

Hinata beamed, shoving his face into Kageyama’s bare chest. “Say my name again,” he giggled.

Kageyama laughed shakily. “Shoyou,” he breathed into Hinata’s hair.

Hinata shivered, his eyes closing. “Again,” he whispered.

Kageyama sat up, cradling Hinata in his arms, wrapping his biceps around Hinata’s head, pulling his small body into his lap, curling in around the tiny furnace leaning against him. “ _Shoyou_ ,” he said in a low voice, and Hinata shivered again, feeling Kageyama’s voice rumble through him.

“Do you want to be with me, Kageyama?” Hinata asked.

“Yes,” Kageyama said, feeling Hinata squirm around on his lap, his thigh pressing into his crotch where he was still hard and twitching.

“Do you love me? I love you a lot.”

“I love you more than volleyball,” Kageyama murmured into Hinata’s hair, and Hinata giggled.

“Then we’ll be okay,” Hinata said, his voice soothing. “You and I will be okay.”

“Okay,” Kageyama said, kissing the nape of Hinata’s neck, bent before him, smooth and soft.

“So,” Hinata continued. “Can I go back to making you feel incredibly, undeniably amazed?”

“You’re not _that_ good, dumbass,” Kageyama said gruffly, though he still smiled. A little.

Hinata grinned, his eyes glinting slyly. “Yes I am. More importantly, _you_ think I am.”

He shifted, sliding along Kageyama’s body and sinking down to bring his lips back into contact with Kageyama’s torso, his tongue playing over the defined abs. “You taste really good, you know,” he murmured into Kageyama’s skin.

Kageyama snorted. “You’re weird,” he muttered, but his breath hitched in the back of his throat when he imagined Hinata’s mouth on his body, tasting him.

“You want me to go back down on you?”

Kageyama flushed and he nodded, lewd thoughts flashing through his brain like lightning. “Yes.”

Hinata grinned, then wiggled down the bed, his hands trailing along Kageyama’s sides, fingers gripping his hips and rubbing circles on the top of his thighs. He kissed the insides of Kageyama’s groins gently, making the dick right in front of his face jump excitedly. Hinata smirked at it. “Hey, Kageyama. Nice to see you too.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Kageyama hissed, mortified. His body was always so responsive when it came to Hinata, and Hinata knew it.

Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama’s thighs for balance, his fingers pinching into the powerful muscles under burning skin. He kissed one thigh, then the other, working his way towards Kageyama’s crotch waiting for him. Kageyama whimpered. He could feel every nip of Hinata’s teeth, every flick of his tongue, every brush of his lips. His thighs felt like they were on fire, and that warm mouth was only getting closer and closer to—

Kageyama’s mind went blank, and he felt his hips buck. He heard Hinata choke, which immediately snapped him out of the white noise of his mind, and he glanced down. Hinata stared up at him, mouth wrapped around his dick, a little drool slipping from his lips, his eyes gleaming. _Hinata was smirking at him_.

“Sorry,” Kageyama muttered. “I didn’t mean to choke—”

_Slurrp. Pop!_ Hinata gasped for breath as he came off Kageyama’s dick. “That was really hot,” he said, then immediately put his mouth back around Kageyama’s cock.

Kageyama buckled, and he involuntarily kicked his hips again, groaning. Again, he heard Hinata choke, but this time Hinata seemed ready for it, because he only went down further around Kageyama’s dick, his lips stretching and tongue flattening against the thickness in his mouth. “ _Shit_ ,” Kageyama hissed. “ _Holy fuck._ ”

Hinata popped his mouth off again, dragging in a deep breath, his hand immediately coming up to replace his mouth around Kageyama’s cock, stroking it slowly and rhythmically. Kageyama stared down at him. Hinata’s face was red and shining, little tears prickling in his eyes, saliva dribbling from his lips, his hair mussed up. He looked…

“Hot,” Kageyama whispered. “Filthy, dirty _little_ _shit_ , that’s not fair. That’s…so… _fuck._ ”

Hinata grinned, and he swooped up, grabbing Kageyama’s face with his free hand, pulling him into another kiss, their tongues swirling in perfect harmony, mouths open and wet and panting into each other. Then he dropped back to Kageyama’s dick, his tongue licking the swollen head. Kageyama bit his bottom lip, his fingers tearing into the bedsheets, his toes curling. He felt a spasm run through his legs, a fire start in his belly and spread through his limbs. “ _Shit shit shit shit shit_.”

Hinata giggled, his tongue still playing around Kageyama’s dick. His hand kept stroking, pumping it with his soft, strong fingers, the brush of his skin on Kageyama like a million lightbulbs exploding in a thunderstorm. Hinata gripped him like a pro, like he’d simply always known how gently he needed to hold Kageyama in his hand, how fast he was supposed to stroke, how slowly he was meant to draw Kageyama along. Kageyama didn’t have words for it, didn’t have _thoughts_ that could comprehend how incredible he felt in Hinata’s hand.

“Hinata,” he whispered. “Fuck… Hina…Shoyou, I’m…”

“I know, Tobio,” he said, his words slurred as his tongue and lips kept swallowing Kageyama’s dick, taking him deep, then popping him out, a string of saliva the only connection between his face and the heat bursting from Kageyama’s groins. “Go ahead,” he panted. His smile was far away, his eyes glazed. “You wanna ruin me, don’t you?”

Kageyama felt like he was breathing through a mask, heavy and clogging, hot and tight around him. He nodded. Yes, he wanted to ruin him. Some carnal part deep within him exploded with such animalistic desire that he barely recognized the voice that purred from his body, growled at Hinata, demanding him nearer, pulling him as close to his body as possible. Too much space. There was too much space between him and Kageyama. He needed to get as close as possible, to be within Hinata, a communion of bodies in this indescribable heat that built inside his most base desires. He was afraid of this part of him, that acted beyond his control, his instincts the only guide, and Hinata’s eyes, Hinata’s eyes the only light he could aim for as he swam in darkness and heat and building tension coiled in his gut.

“Tobio.”

The animal inside him bristled, his lungs quivered; he froze, right there on the edge, staring down at the burning sun between his legs, face turned up, smooth cheek and parted lips opened only for him.

Something dark and primal flashed through those golden eyes, and Kageyama recognized the beast of desire in Hinata as well.

“Ruin me then.”

Kageyama leaned his head back against the wall, his long fingers wrapping around Hinata’s small ones, and together they stroked, carried him through, and he released, a burst of fire and sweet rapture at the edge of his vision. He could see himself coming all over Hinata’s face, that smooth cheek turned to him to receive it, his parted lips flickering in and out of a small smile. His eyelashes fluttered, his face dusted pink as Kageyama finished on him. Kageyama panted and gasped, his body collapsing to the bed, his chest rising and falling.

“Fuck,” he said. He didn’t trust himself to say anything else. 

Hinata giggled, and it was soft, and the air between them was heavy and warm, and Kageyama realized no words _needed_ to be spoken. Something had shifted.

Hinata scurried to the bathroom down the hall, where he could clean himself off quickly. Kageyama barely felt himself move as he weakly pulled a tissue from the box next to Hinata’s bed, and he wiped himself down too. He felt gross, sticky.

But also really fucking good.

Hinata peeked into the room, his face wet from the sink and a towel wrapped around his neck. He giggled again, beaming that smile of sunlight, then flew into the room, leaping onto the bed. Kageyama grunted in protest, but curled around him instinctively, old habits too hard to break, no matter how annoyed he was at a small flying person jumping on top of him. Hinata wiggled around, getting himself under the covers, his legs twisting and searching and wrapping around Kageyama’s once they found them. He tucked his head under Kageyama’s chin, snuggling as close to Kageyama’s body as possible.

“Hey, Tobio,” he murmured after a moment. “We’re gonna be okay, you and me. We’re invincible, remember?”

Kageyama wrapped himself around Hinata, willing his body into a shield to protect this creature of sunlight from the darkness of the world. He felt the warmth of the room, the shift in the air between them, and he knew there was no place he would ever want to be if Hinata wasn’t there.

_You make me invincible, Hinata._

“I know, Shoyou,” Kageyama said. “I trust in you too. In us. I don’t ever want to lose that.”

Hinata twisted in his arms, turning to face him. His eyes shimmered. “Kiss me,” he whispered, like it was a secret only for them.

Kageyama gazed into Hinata’s eyes, staring up at him, a smile in the depths of their amber. He grinned, feeling light flood into his body, his limbs feeling soft, and the anxiety like an anvil on his chest lifting, even if only for a little while. It was enough.

“You got it, babe,” Kageyama whispered back. And they kissed, falling into each other’s warmth and pushing back the cold, sweeping away the dark at the edges of their world, even if only for a little while.

And it was enough.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com


End file.
